


Sweet Creature

by wekingsandprettythings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2000 words of pure smut, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Making Love, Sensory Deprivation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: Dan and Phil have just come back from Orlando, Dan's is stressed beyond belief of all the obligations he has now that he's home. Phil helps take his mind off of everything.





	Sweet Creature

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored writing another fic i'm doing and whipped this together, enjoy :)

Dan and Phil got off the plane at 7 pm, almost gave their driver the address to their old flat, managed to remember their actual one and made it home around 9. 

They didn't sleep on the plane in the hopes that sleeping once they got home would help them readjust. They were right.

They slept soundly with their suitcases still in the hallway, still packed and their plane clothes scattered on the floor. They have never gotten ready for bed so fast in their life. Dan's mind was full of the tasks he had to do the following day before he was swallowed by sleep. 

They stayed asleep till 7 am the next morning. Phil woke up first, like normal, and stayed cuddled into Dan. Dan however only woke up because Phil got bored and started to tap his shoulder.

“Hi,” Phil whispered into Dan's ear. He was the big spoon, his favorite place to be.

Dan made a sleepy groan, not yet wanting to be awake. Phil left kisses on his shoulders and neck, convincing him to wake up.

Dan rolled onto his back, Phil was still on his side and looking down at Dan. He used his free hand to move Dan's curls and look at his puffy sleepy face that he loved so much.

“I have so much to do today Phil, don't make me get up yet.” Dan whispered, tears of stress starting to well in his eyes. 

He had to finish his room, film a video, edit, have a Skype meeting for their newest secret project and somehow manage to eat, shower and breath as well. He wishes he didn't go to 4 different countries in a month, but he's also glad he did because he actually had a good time.

The only problem with going to Singapore, Australia, Singapore, London, Orlando, the Bahamas, Orlando, Miami, Orlando, and then back to London was that he was so fucking mentally exhausted he couldn't stand it anymore.

Meeting fans was a blessing, hearing their stories and seeing them smile made his day, but after being surrounded by people other than Phil for weeks at a time, it got to him.

He's an introvert, he likes to be alone and in his own thoughts to get things done. And things had most certainly not been getting done. Also he hadn't been getting done.

They did it a few times in Singapore, blessed the new apartment a few times, and once at the end of playlist before they went out with Phil's family. They weren't the most subtle when it came to having sex so they often didn't do anything when they were in a house with others. Meaning Dan hadn't had his most reliable stress reliever in almost 2 weeks.

“I won't make you leave. You don't have to do anything until 3 when you have your Skype call.” Phil reassured him. “Stay here with me, forget the world and just relax for a little.”

With that Phil leant down and kissed him softly, knowing what he needed. 

“Phil,” Dan pulled away, “fuck me, I want to forget my obligations and just be completely taken by you.”

“Where do you want me to start beautiful?” Phil asked, kissing his cheeks and jaw.

“Surprise me.” Dan breathes, tilting his head back so Phil could nibble his ear and kiss his neck.

Phil ran his hands down Dan's sides lightly with the tips of his fingers and then back up with his nails making Dan shiver. His hair on his arms stood up and a wave of pleasure washed over him.

He closed his eyes and began to take it all in. Phil kissed his neck down to his collarbones where he then lightly sucked on them. Fully aware that Dan had a Skype call and video to film, he did it lightly enough to stimulate the skin and not leave a mark.

His chest and thighs were the designated love bite areas. One hand was still running up and down his side and Phil threw a leg over him to be able to cover more of him. He slid down to rest his body on Dan's and leave some kisses on his chest.

He played with Dan's nipples in his mouth a little, watching Dan squirm in pleasure, one arm thrown over his eyes and the other reaching to grab Phil's hair.

He needed this. He suddenly forgot who he was, where he was and even what planet he was on.

Phil stopped, getting off and walking over to his new dresser. Dan looked up, wondering what Phil was doing.

“This will help.” He said, pulling out a blindfold and Dan's wireless earbuds. 

Phil looked at him, caressed his cheek and smiled. “Remember if this gets to be too much just say red and I'll stop. I love you” he said and kissed him on the mouth.

“I love you too.”

He placed the earbuds in Dan's ears, made sure they were synced to his phone and then added the blindfold to him. Dan sat there waiting in the darkness.

Soft white noise started playing in his ears, he went though 3 tracks alone on the bed with no contact, feeling like he was floating after a few minutes.

While he was waiting, Phil took their favorite lube from his drawer and a small vibrator as well. He climbed back on the bed and saw Dan twitch, probably startled from the movement.

He didn't tie him up, he liked when Dan reached out and touched him or the sheets when he got desperate.

He went back to kissing his boyfriends amazingly wonderful body. Every inch of it had been explored by him in the past but it was still the most breathtaking thing he'd ever seen. 

The way his skin was glowing from a week on the beach, a glow he hadn't seen in awhile. The freckles and moles that were normally hidden under his clothes. The stretch marks on his magnificent hips and inside his thighs. 

Phil sat up between Dan's legs and caressed his waist and hips down to his thighs. Watching his ivory hands slowly move down the soft skin he's been obsessed with for 8 years. The shape Dan had was something Phil couldn't get over. It made his mouth water, he wanted to kiss every single part of him. So he did.

He kissed from Dan's right arm up to his shoulder, across his collarbones, down the left arm. All over his chest, leaving a few love bites. His stomach, being cheeky and blowing a raspberry above his bellybutton seeing Dan's pleasure struck face turn to a smile.

When he reached Dan's hips, he dipped his fingers under the elastic waistband of the black Calvin's and pulled them down. Dan bent his legs and lifted his ass off the bed to assist Phil, who teasingly took his time. Flinging them behind him once they were off. 

Leaning back down he kissed Dan's right hip, across his groin to the other hip. Avoiding contact with Dan's erection for the time being.

He slithered down the bed a bit further, lying down on his front a little bit so he could get at Dan's glorious thighs that he praises so much.

They were thick and soft and tanned and soon to be covered in love bites. He licked a small part of the inside of his left thigh, and blew over it. Watching as the little amount of hairs stood up. 

Dan's mind was completely empty, the white noise in his ears and the darkness made it so he was completely swallowed by the pleasure and nothing else, although he was rock hard and desperate for some attention, he was so happy with being relaxed and free.

18 hickeys later, Phil moved up to run his tongue up Dan's cock. Dan's back arched off the bed with the contact and hands gripped the sheets tighter than they had before.

He took Dan in his hand and lazily stroked him, with his other hand he grabbed the bottle of lube and opened it. He poured it directly onto Dan's member and watched as he hissed from the coolness of it. 

Phil jerked his hands over him for a few minutes, watching Dan pant and sweat from the friction he'd been craving. He stopped, heard Dan whine and then pushed Dan's legs apart.

With a lubed up finger he circled the rim of Dan's hole, slowly pushing one in and hearing Dan's whining be replaced with a breathy moan. He pushed down onto Phil's finger, craving more and more but Phil wasn't ready to give it just yet.

He teased Dan by sticking with one finger for an agonising 5 minutes that ended up feeling like a lifetime for Dan's sensory deprived mind. Then he added a second finger, scissoring them as he pumped to be able to add a third soon. When he felt Dan was stretched enough, he stopped. 

He climbed off the bed, and left Dan there, still spread, still hard, still whining and making noises for more contact. 

After a few minutes, Phil turned on the vibrator and pressed it to the tip of Dan's cock. He stood beside the bed and watched as Dan almost jumped out of his body at the contact and made a noise that started as a scream but faded to nothing and his mouth still hanging open. 

After 8 years of love making, Phil knew all the sounds and movements that meant Dan was close. For a split second Phil considered making him cum multiple times, but then he remembered Dan had obligations for the day. More than one orgasm would result in Dan not wanting to leave the bed, more than he already didn't, and Phil knew he'd be mad at himself for it.

He removed the vibrator, but not before running it down his length and touching his balls for a moment. He rested it on Dan's night table, took his own boxers off, and got back onto the bed. 

He ran a hand over Dan's body to let him know he was back. Then he put some lube onto himself, he always prioritized Dan's pleasure to the point he forgot about himself.

“Can I take these off, I want to see you?” Dan whispered. 

Phil took the earbuds off first, “keep your eyes closed for a moment while I take it off love.” He slid the blindfold over Dan's head, admiring the sweaty curls on his forehead and all the new freckles on his face that arrived during vacation.

“Open,” Phil whispered then kissing him on the cheek.

Dan squinted at the brightness but slowly adjusted, Phil went back to spreading Dan's legs so he could finally make love to him. 

He slid in slowly, moaning at the contact. He waited and then pulled out a little and pushed back in. He kept up a rhythm while leaning down to kiss the love of his life.

“Good god I love you.” He moaned in Dan's ear. 

Dan reached to grab Phil's hands and interlock their fingers, to which Phil moved them to being above Dan's head. Kissing Dan's neck and picking up speed.

“Fuck Phil,” Dan said with a breathy moan. “I'm close” he whispered.

“Me too love” Phil whispered back.

Phil let go of one hand to grab Dan's still lubed cock and started to pump it. Dan used his free hand to place it in the crook of Phil's neck and pull him into an open mouthed kiss.

Sloppily making out, Dan reaches his high, releasing up his chest and lightly tugging on the fistful of Phil's hair he had.

Dan clenched as he came, the tightness sending Phil over the edge, coming inside of him and resting his head on Dan’s forehead. He pulled out slowly and rested his body on top of Dan’s.

Dan placed a hand on each of Phil’s cheeks and pulled him into a loving kiss. “Thank you for taking my mind off of everything.” He whispered.

“Anything for you love.” Phil smiled. “Let’s go shower and check another thing off your ‘to do’ list.”


End file.
